Paradise
by ChloeMalefoy
Summary: Il existe un paradis.  Enfin, chez les Moldus.  Chez les sorciers, on devient un fantôme ou on se réincarne en sorcier. Mais je ne parle pas de quanq on meurt, mais lorsque l'on est heureux.   Suite au 1er chapitre.


Bonjour ! :D Comme le résumé n'est pas entré entieremment, je vous le remets ! Voici ;

Il existe un paradis.  
>Enfin, chez les Moldus.<br>Chez les sorciers, on devient un fantôme ou on se réincarne en sorcier. Mais je ne parle pas de quanq on meurt, mais lorsque l'on est heureux.  
>0ui, lorsque vous êtes heureux, vous êtes souvent en train de dire : c'est le paradis, patati patata...<br>Moi, j'ai eu un paradis. Avec un garçons. Nous étions le couple de Poudlard. Celui qui allimentait le plus les paris ou les ragots... Un couple inimaginable.  
>0ui, tout le monde en était étonné, moi la première. Quand il riait, je sentais des papillons voleter dans mon ventre, mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir pour aller rejoindre le sien... Son regard qui pétillait de joie reffletait le mien, qui en faisait de même.<br>Découvrez, lisez et voyagez...

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de poster de nouveaux chapitres mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !

Voilà, maintenant, voici le 1er Chapitre : (Bien que cour, les autres eront plus long je vous rassure ( j'espère ) :D ).

CHAPiTRE 1 :

H. G.

Je regardais le ciel, rose et rouge, avec quelques nuances marron qui créaient pour cette matinée d'Automne un décor magnifique pour le réveil. Je pouvais encore sentir la rosée du matin sous mes doigts qui passaient et repassaient dans l'herbe fraîche et mouillée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me lever aux aurores le lundi matin, pour profiter de cette fraîcheur si revigorante. Je sentais l'odeur de la terre trempée qui s'infiltrait dans mes narines, m'emplissait les poumons d'un air frais, simple, naturel.

Le parc de Poudlard.

L'année prochaine, je ne serais plus là. Non. En train de rechercher un travail ou à me battre, bien que je haies cela.

Je me levais, époussetait ma robe et quittai le parc, pour me rendre dans la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuner. Machinalement, je cherchai les têtes rousse et noires que j'avais l'habitude de rejoindre le matin. Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne semblaient pas réveillés… soudain, quelqu'un me bouscula rudement. Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avais poussée mais ne vit qu'une fine chevelure blonde et entendit un ricanement méprisant. Malefoy. Je bouillonnais de rage. Celui là n'allait vraiment pas me manquer plus tard ! Et s'il croise mon chemin, je jure sur Merlin… euh non. Sur mes livres, ce qui est déjà pas mal, que j'en fais de la pâtée pour chien.

Je me dirigeai vers ma table, m'asseyait sur le banc tout en saluant des personnes de Gryffondor. Je me servis ensuite un grand verre de jus de citrouille et attendit patiemment les trois marmottes qu'étaient mes amis.

Ce n'est qu'une ou deux heures plus tard que j'aperçus une tête pleine de tâches de rousseurs avec de longs cheveux roux. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle me remarque et qu'elle me rejoigne.

-Hermione ! Enfin je te trouve !

-Bonjour Ginny, oui j'ai bien dormit merci et toi ?

Elle fit la moue.

-Désolée. Je suis à cran. Harry ne fait même pas attention a moi depuis qu'on est arrivés.

-Ginny… soupirai-je, tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne veut pas se mettre avec toi à cause des Mange…

-0ui, mais j'en ai marre de l'attendre, Hermione ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

-Bon, si on oubliait ça pour le moment et que tu te concentrais sur ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

Ginny porta une main à ses cheveux pour y sentir son peigne, avec lequel elle avait démêlé ses longs cheveux soyeux.

-0h non… pas ça…

Devenue rouge depuis le toucher de son peigne, elle l'enleva, tandis que je m'écroulais de rire sur le banc.

-Hm, ce n'est pas drôle, Mione !

-Oh… Que… Si ! Hoquetai-je entre deux gloussements.

-Hmm. Fit-elle en se servant plusieurs brioches qu'elle tartina de génoise en attendant les garçons.

-Mione, où sont les deux paresseux de première ?

Je souris à l'adjectif qu'elle utilisa.

-Surement encore en train de dormir… Mais ils devraient se dépêcher, sinon Rogue vas les mettre en retenue. Ce qui ne changerait pas de chaque année, conclus-je en enfournant un morceau de pain au chocolat dans ma bouche.

En parlant du loup, je me retournai vers la table des professeurs. Il nous regardait, avec ces petits yeux perçants que lui seul savait faire. Ses cheveux habituellement gras retombaient sur ses épaules et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Soudain, il se leva et partit en trombe en direction des cachots. Mâchouillant plus férocement mon pain au chocolat, je me demandais comment cet homme pouvait faire partit de l'ordre du phénix. Cet homme… Répugnant qui léchait les bottes de Voldemort, qui exécutait ses tâches les plus sordides… C'était un Mangemort. Dumbledore le savait très bien. Et pourtant… Il l'avait laissé rentrer dans l'ordre, sans se soucier des conséquences. Rogue transmettait toutes nos réunions à Voldemort et tous nos déplacements. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui a révélé l'emplacement du quartier général…

Et McGonagall lui faisait confiance, par-dessus le marché.

-BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

Je fis un bond « impressionnant et digne d'un lapin » d'après Ginny et poussai un petit cri et tombai du banc sur lequel j'étais assise depuis si longtemps.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. J'étais surement devenue rouge pivoine à ce moment là. Je regardais la personne qui avait fait ça et plongeait dans deux grands yeux bleus océan.

-Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-C'était le but, Her'Mignonne ! Rigola Ron.

Je grommelai, déposai un bisou sur la joue des deux garçons en guise de bonjour et me rasseyait correctement sur mon banc.

D. M.

Je regardais le boucan que faisaient les Bouffondors à cette heure matinale.

Granger était tombée du banc sous le regard amusé de Weasmoche. Eux, ils étaient heureux, ils s'amusaient alors que la Grande Guerre arrivait à grand pas. Ils avaient droits à quelques mois de répit. Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur. La relation que j'entretiens avec Blaise et Pansy depuis sept ans revient plus à m'occuper et à me changer les idées qu'à m'amuser et vivre quelques instants heureux. En quelque sorte. Montrer ses sentiments, c'est montrer que l'on est faible. Même si un jour, j'aurais bien aimé être aussi… frivoles qu'eux.

Je secouai Blaise, assis à côté de moi, le nez plongé dans son assiette. L'été avait été éprouvant pour lui. Il avait été marqué par V… Le seigneur des ténèbres. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, soudainement. De rage. Penser que Blaise avait été marqué, cela revenait à penser que moi aussi j'aurais pu l'être si je n'étais pas… partit comme un lâche. Heureusement que je n'étais plus aux côtés de cet être qui aimait tant faire des autres ses esclaves. Une main se posa sur la mienne, comme pour me calmer. Je levais la tête et vis Pansy qui me regardait, inquiète. Elle n'était pas au courant pour Blaise. Ni pour moi, d'ailleurs.

-Tout va bien, Pansy, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je lui fis un sourire qui sonnait très faux, je pense, vu l'air peu convaincue qu'elle arbora. Alors, je repris une gorgée de jus de citrouille que j'avalais difficilement. J avais d'ailleurs envie de vomir et avaler quoi que ce soit me donnait la nette impression que j'allais le rendre sur le sol.

-Bon, dis-je, vous venez, on va en cours.

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, mais bon.

Blaise et Pansy me regardèrent avec un air étonné.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru que tu apportais une grande importance aux cours ! S'écria Blaise.

-0h, je ne suis pas un cancre non plus !

Puis, je lui donnais une grande tape dans le dos, qu'il me rendit aussitôt. En me retournant, je percutais quelqu'un qui tomba à terre, d'après le bruit qui suivit. Je me retournais, voir qui étais-ce et découvrit mon souffre-douleur préféré. La sang-de… Non pas ce mot là.

-Alors, Granger, tu ne sais plus marcher ? Pourtant, on apprend ça vers un an. Je me disais bien que les sang-de-bourbe avaient quelque chose de suspect !

-Tais-toi, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas une gamine comme toi, à chercher querelle aux autres sans arrêt et pour un rien ! Et ferme ta grande bouche de sang-pur, sinon tu vas le regretter !

-Mais, la Bouffondor se rebelle, apparemment. Mais ne sois pas trop hargneuse, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Je me retournais et partit en cours, suivit de Blaise et Pansy qui rigolaient et se moquaient de Granger.

-Dray ? Oho ? T'es avec nous ?

-Hein ? Ah désolé je pensais à … un truc.

-Ouais, mais t'as vu Granger ? Elle a du répondant, maintenant !

-0uais, pas mal pour une sang-de-bourbe ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser cette année !

Je souris à la pensée de la torture mentale que j'allais pouvoir infliger a Granger cette année. Cela serait beaucoup plus jouissif que les autres années, où je la voyais juste s'incliner devant mes insultes.

H.G

Je serrais les poings et me relevait. Cette fouine commençait déjà à me rabaisser en début d'année ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, ah ça non ! Je fis signe aux autres que tout allait bien, et nous partîmes en cours, tandis que Ginny partait en métamorphose. J'entrais en classe et m'asseyait en compagnie de Harry et Ron. J'avais remarqué Malefoy à l'arrière de la classe ainsi que Zabini et Parkinson. Tant mieux, ils n'allaient pas nous gâcher notre année, surtout que nous avions les ASPICS et que je ne voulais absolument pas les rater, quelque soit l'excuse que j'avais. Rogue entra, de telle sorte que celle ou celui qui osait sortir un mot gagnait un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est installé avec ses petits camarades. Malheureusement pour vous, Dumbledore est de l'avis de mettre les différentes personnes des maisons en binômes, cette année.

Je déglutis difficilement. En binôme ? Avec les Serpentard ? Toute l'année ? A tous les cours ?

-Et, comme si cela n'étais pas assez, ce sera bien entendu a tous les cours et, le meilleur pour la fin, vous aurez un appartement pour deux et il se peut qu'il y ai des binômes garçons/fille. Donc, Potter-Parkinson…

Fille/garçon ? Quoi ? Je priai de tout cœur pour ne pas être avec Malefoy. Je fermais les yeux et attendit que le prof finisse sa liste et que j'entende mon nom de famille.

-Voilà, à présent, vous avez tous une personne avec qui vous serez affiliés toute l'année.

-Monsieur, je ne suis avec pers…

Je me retournais violemment. Une personne avait parlé en même temps que moi, et pour dire la même chose. Malefoy avait parlé en même temps que moi.

-Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux, dit Rogue avec une voix sadique. Maintenant, allez à vos places.

Malefoy partit occuper les seules places vacantes. Tandis que je restais clouée sur place, face à Rogue.

-Mlle Granger ? Êtes-vous sourde ? Je n'aime pas me répéter.

-monsieur, je ne veux pas être avec Malefoy.

-Eh bien, miss Granger, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre, mais a Dumbledore, votre directeur, maintenant allez à votre place au lieu de m'importuner.

Je serrai les poings, rageuse et partit occuper la seule place libre aux côtés de Malefoy.

-Malefoy, un commentaire, et je te jure que je fais louper toutes nos potions et que je te les ferais boire de force.

Bien entendu, j'ai croisé les doigts. En observant sa réaction, il me fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un petit rire arrogant très agaçant.

A la fin du cours, je saisis Harry et Ron par leur manche de robe et les traînaient en Métamorphose tout en ronchonnant.

-Je ne veux absolument pas rester avec… lui ! Franchement, pendant un an, me faire traiter, rabaisser et brutaliser pendant un an, je ne vais pas le supporter ! Enfin, je peux concevoir que Dumbledore ait quelques idées farfelues mais là, cela dépasse l'entendement ! Je sais ! Je ne vais pas aller à l'appartement et je resterai avec Ginny !

-Mione… commença Harry, écoute ça n'enchante personne de devoir se taper les Serpentard toute l'année et on sait tous que c'est toi qui va le plus en souffrir vu ton… statut. Mais sache que toi aussi tu peux le faire souffrir. A ta manière, c'est-à-dire avec les mots. Et puis, si tu ne vas pas à l'appartement en bon Serpentard, il va le dire à Rogue et auras une sanction. Autant partager l'appartement et l'éviter que de se faire surveiller constamment par Rogue !

J'étais bouche bée. Harry avait su trouver les arguments pour me convaincre d'affronter Malefoy.

-D'a… d'accord.

Harry me sourit et me dit de rentrer en classe en me poussant gentiment. J'entrais alors et me mis tout devant, pour bien suivre le cours. Malefoy, arrivant et me voyant au premier rang fit une grimace. En étant au premier rang, je pourrai bien suivre et ainsi il ne pourrait pas me déranger. Il s'assit lourdement à côté de moi et me chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas le fait de te mettre au premier rang à tous les cours qui m'empêchera de te faire la misère…


End file.
